Got to Be Real
"Got to Be Real" is a 1978 disco song by Cheryl Lynn from her self-titled album. The song, which was Lynn's debut single, was penned by David Paich, David Foster, and Lynn, and has since been called one of the defining moments in disco. For the recording, David ShieldsPLAYEDbass, David PaichPLAYED keyboards, James Gadson played drums andRay Parker Jr. was the session guitarist. The song peaked atNUMBER twelve on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] pop singles chart andNUMBER one on the R&B chart in early-1979.[1] Along with the tracks, "Star Love" and "You Saved My Day", "Got to Be Real" peaked atNUMBER eleven on the disco chart.[2] On September 19, 2005, "Got to Be Real" was inducted into the Dance Music Hall of Fame. The song was used for a 2010 UK TV Advertising Campaign for Marks & Spencer, a British department store, and it re-entered the UK Singles Chart at 78 for the week Ending 4 April, theNEXT week peaking at #70.[3][4] Chart performance | style="box-sizing:border-box;width:459.090911865234px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Got_to_Be_Real&action=edit&section=3 edit |} Ads by RandomPriceAd Options Cover versions *In 1993, Canadian singer Lisa Lougheed covered the song on her album Peace & Harmony. *In 1994, Amii Stewart covered the song on her tribute album Lady to Ladies. *In 1996, American singer Jordan Hill covered this song on her self-titled debut album. *In 1998, Mariah Carey and Patti LaBelle covered the song in aPERFORMANCE. *In 2000, Nettai Tropical Jazz Big Band covered the song on their album My Favorite. *In 2004, Mary J. Blige and Will Smith covered the song for the soundtrack to the animated film Shark Tale. *In 2007, Young Divas included a cover version on their second album New Attitude. *In 2008, Korean pop artist SunMin covered the song for her mini album Cover Girl. *In 2010, Japanese pop artist Kumi Koda covered the song for herSINGLE "Gossip Candy". Live cover performances *Mariah Carey and Patti LaBellePERFORMED the song in 1998,AVAILABLE on LaBelle's Grammy-winning album,Live! One Night Only, released the same year. *Korean girl group TSZX The Grace performed this song at their live show, GracefulPARTY. *Kylie Minogue sampled the song for the disco-inspired "Spinning Around" performance in KylieX2008 world tour. *Japanese singer Koda Kumi performed in her Live Tour 2010 UNIVERSE & Special Concert Dream Music Park. In 1994, PWL artist Erik covered the single, resulting in a UK club smash hit, and minor chart hit. *Philippine girl group A.K.A. JAM performed the song on X Factor Philippines' Top 12 live show onAUGUST 4, 2012. Sampling *The group Full Force sampled the song for their song Ain't My Type of Hype. *Father MC sampled the song for his song "I'll Do 4 U" on his 1990 album Father's Day, which features vocals by Mary J. Blige. *C+C Music Factory sampled this song in "Do You Wanna Get Funky" from the 1994 album Anything Goes!. *In 1996, Jamiroquai sampled it for their song "Funktion", which was included as a hiddenTRACK on their third studio album Travelling Without Moving. *The song was heavily sampled for a remix of Beyoncé's Irreplaceable, released in 2006. *Brother D and theCOLLECTIVE Effort sampled as part of the old-school hip hop anthem "How We Gonna Make The Black Nation Rise?" *Funky Four Plus One sampled it for their 1979 song "Rappin' And Rocking TheHOUSE" *Proyecto Uno sampled most parts of the song on their famous hit "Tiburón" *Dynamic Duo sampled the song when they were part of CB Mass with rapper Curbin for the song "Jinja (Real)". *Houston rapper Dat Boy Grace sampled the song for his song "Southside So Real" on his album "From Crumbs To Bricks" *Filipino actor, rap artist, andMODEL Carlos Agassi sampled the song for his song "Magpakatotoo" featuring Vanessa Del Mundo. *Eric Benét sampled the song on theTRACK, "Feel Good" featuring Faith Evans from 2010's Lost in Time. *Miami rapper Blac Haze sampled the main parts of this song in 1997's "Let Me Holla At Cha" the hit single, that was later remixed on the 1998 album "Res-Sa-Rec-Shun". *Crips sampled the song on the track, "Every Dog has his Day". *Fat Joe sampled the song for his track BET Ya Man Can't (Triz)" that features Big Pun, Cuban Link, and Triple Seis from Don Cartagena album in 1998. Appearances in other media *The song was prominently featured in the 1990 documentary Paris Is Burning, which chronicles the ball culture ofNew York City and the poor, African American and Latino gay and transgender community involved in it. *The song is heard in the 1993 crime film Carlito's Way when Carlito Brigante PLAYED by Al Pacino)ENTERS his girlfriend Gale's strip club. *Whit Stillman's film The Last Days of Disco includes the song on its soundtrack. *In 1998, in the first season episode "Head Case" of the sitcom Will and Grace, Will sings this song in the bathroom while he shaves, to which Grace responds "We're just like fifty men and a mirrored ball away from being a gay disco". *The song was also included as a playable song in the North American version of Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA 2, as a nod to its 2002 appearance in the sixth season King of the Hill episode "Returning Japanese", which featured the song in a DDR clone. *In 2001, the song appeared in the fourth season Sex and the City episode, "The Real Me", where Carrie Bradshawbecomes aMODEL for a day. *In 2006, the song featured in The Pink Panther, during some of theNEW York scenes. *In March 2010, UK departmentSTORE Marks and Spencer used "Got To Be Real" in adverts for their new SpringCOLLECTION. *The song appeared in the 2000 film, Keeping the Faith which starred Ben Stiller and Edward Norton *In 2013, the song appeared in the first season The New Normal episode, "The Goldie Rush". *The song is also featured in the 2002 film, Undercover Brother, after "The Man"'s organization is defeated towards the end of the movie. *The song is featured in the 2014 film Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Category:1978 singles